1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a package on package (POP) structure whose total height can be reduced and reliability can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile devices such as mobile phones are developed to be more compact while at the same time having multiple functions. Accordingly, semiconductor packages mounted in the mobile devices are also developed to be compact and have multiple functions. An example of such semiconductor packages having a compact size and multiple functions is a package on package (POP). The POP includes two semiconductor packages that are connected on top of one another to form one semiconductor package.
Unlike a multi chip package (MCP), the POP can be used to employ various types of memories into one semiconductor package according to the user's need. Also, diverse semiconductor chips having different functions can be mounted in one semiconductor package using the POP. Meanwhile, each of the semiconductor packages used in the POP are assembly-finished and an electrical test is performed thereon. Thus, when a final electrical test is conducted on the POP, a problem such as a decrease in yield can be found.